


Head hunters

by Davidfisher12



Category: Halo
Genre: Original Characters - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davidfisher12/pseuds/Davidfisher12
Summary: My take on the start of the human covenant wars. Enjoy





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what undertale work skin is so let me know if you like it

A peaceful world and outer colonial harvest, it lived in relative peace to the point where I had thought the only interesting thing that was ever going to happen was an insurrection if there was ever a time I wanted to be right it was then. (Look up to see a flotilla of dark purple war ships dotting the sky firing enormously destructive energy beams down to the planet)

I looked around to see my best friend since I was born (she was a girl about my age about 8 with long black hair that reach down to her upper back brown skin and emerald green eyes sue) she ran over to me crying, bright red and full of tears “Sam ” she cried “everything's burning and I can't find are parents anywhere” i stopped her and said “don't worry there is a spaceship that can take us all to safety they probably went there everything's going to be fine” as I finished saying that an enormous alien(an elite) dropped from a ship flying by, it then walked slowly towards us I tried to shield my friend when it finally stood before us it spoke in an elegant almost honourable voice “human children close your eyes you don't want to see this” the alien said as it rose it's arm igniting the device in its hand. I closed my eyes and waited as the alien rose its arm above it's head wielding the weapon in its hand prepared to strike.


End file.
